TwiGate
by stargategeeket
Summary: What happens when the SGC mistakes a shape-shifter from Twilight for a Goa'uld.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own either Stargate or Twilight those belong to Stephenie Meyer and MGM **

**A/N I'm sorry if I have any mistakes (spelling, Grammar, you get the point) but that's my computers fault.**

The argument and Grounding

"Oh come on Jake its not like I'm NOT going to call every once in a while" I was mad and I was sure that Jake knew that I was. I was shaking in anger I was probably going to shift soon if I didn't calm down

"No I won't let you. " Jake was ticked off. None of us had ever gone as far as Colorado. before and Jake wasn't going to take any chances of not being able to hear any of us either we all needed each other.

"You won't even notice that I'm gone." Jake shook his head. "You'r not being fair at all Jake." This really wasn't helping me at all I was still shaking.

A smile crossed Jake's face as he chuckled "Since when is life fair?"

"You'r not helping, Jake." I glared at him as I took a deep breath to calm myself down. It worked to a point but at least I wasn't shaking as much. "Just let me go Jake I'll take Seth me." The look that Jake gave me was saying no, "And if I get in any trouble I'll call you. Please just let me go, Please Jake." I hated it when I had to beg and Jake knew that He knew everything about me, And I mean everything.

"Fine, but only for a week, no longer." Jake was still ticked off but it was less noticeable.

Why don't you go see if Nessie has anything you can do I bet she would LOVE that. Speaking of Nessie where is she? I haven't seen her all week."

"Bella grounded her, and Nessie is not happy at all. I tried to get her out of it but Bella won't let her out of the house unless its to hunt." Jake was a little sad but I couldn't think of anything to say so I just said goodbye and left to Go call my friend that I was planing to visit next week.

She was a navy Officer who just came back from a two year trip. She left before I had first shifted. She was in Colorado for reassignment. I was going to go see her so I could tell her about what is going on in forks.

**A/N I think the POV that I'm writing in is Leah's. Please review Thank you for reading what I have (And the Stargate part is not going to be in the story till I think the third chapter). Sorry its not long but I really Suck at writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok im sorry that i havent updated. i knda forgot about this story and then i got sidtracted and then i had other ideas then i got grounded and then after all of that i moved to a new town with a new school and with a lot of new people. i went from a class of 36 to a class of 144. so yeah that explains my really long absence oh and i have homework too. so yeah ill try and write more of this for all you dedicated readers who most likely hate me. And before i forget i DO NOT own twilight or a big thanks to the 5 reviewers.**

_**The plane trip and Carter, AND, Vala.**_

_**One week after Chapter 1**_

I had my plane was scedualed to leave for the next day and I still had to see if Seth would come with me just so Jake would be happy. As it turns out Seth didnt want to come but that didnt stop me.i was already packed and ready to go. My plane was to be taking off from Seattle at 7 A.M. and then I'll be stuck on a plane for about 3 hours. I hate inclosed spaces, it just comes with being a wolf part time. A large wolf.

In the morning I was all set to leave. I got a ride in one of the leeches confertables with the top down so we wouldn't gag by the smell or try and kill eachother. I got to the airport around 6:30 and i was jogging to get to my terminal.

During the three hours on a plane i got bored and started reading a book the leech gave me as a joke called how to be a wolf (A/N: entierly made up if it isnt someone please tell me). i managed to get throu half the book before the plane landed. I bent the page at the top to keep my place and got my cary-on bag and got off. Thanks to the leeches, who have way to much money, i had a first class seat. The leeches even gave me a credit card to use during my trip, the best thing about that is that i dont have to pay them back. I was glad for that cus i was going to use the card for my food expences. I was also thinking about getting some new tanktops and shorts i really need some new ones due to the fact that i get mad a lot at Embry and Quil.

I got off the plane and i looked around to see if I could see my old friend Rebbecca Castilin (cas-till-I-an). She is a navy officer who just got recruted by this base in Colorado. the strange thing about this base is that its run by the Air Force. Now what the Air Force wants with a navy officer is beyond me. I was just glad i could see Rebbecca. i haddnt seen her in several years. it was a year before i first was a wolf. i hope she doesnt notice that i havent changed much at all, well apart from my hair.

After about a minute i saw her. She was leaning up against a piller wearing jeans and a light blue T-shirt with a jean jacket over it. the outfit would have lookd bad on me but for her it was perfect. I walked up to her.

"Rebbecca is that really you?" I was just a littly bit shocked at how much she had changed. Becca smilled. "Wow. You have changed a lot since the last time i saw you."

Rebbecca was still smilling. "Well i havent changed as much as you, i mean look at how tall you are, and have you been exercising much? I mean you look really good." I didnt think i had changed that much i knew i ad gotten more fit being a wolf and all but i didnt know it was noticable.

"I didnt notice how much i changed. I guess it happened over night." I grinned at that because it did happen over night. I changed when i turned into a wolf my body had to.

We both went to get my luggage from Baggage Claim and left the airport.

On our way to the Express Inn, the place i was staying, we stoped at a restarunt and ask some sea food.I paid. Rebbecca was stuned that i would pay for the food considering the price of over $40 when the food was around 4 dollars per dish. i also shocked her with the amount i ate, All i know is that the workers were happy i ate the food.

"Next time were eating at that Olive Garden i saw on our way here." i said as we left i was really wanting to spen those leeches money.

Rebbecca staired at me in shock. "how could you eat that much and still satay as thin as you are?" I smilled knowing the reason why, My high matabalism.

"oh um i exercise." i was given a yeah-right look from rebbecca.

we got in the car and went the rest of the way to the hotel. I got my stuff and told her to meet me in the morning around 10. i told her that she could bring someone if she wants the more the marrier I thought. I was planing on shopping at the local WallMart. I was thinking about movies, books, maggazines, clothes, food, and some other odds and ends maybe even another suitcase and bring the pack some things back. I would buy everything that anyone who came with us would want. After WallMart i was going to get them to go to The Citadel Mall and go into as many stores as we could before Rebbecca had to go to work.

I went into the hotel and got a room i paid for a room for two weeks and told the clerk that if i was to stay later i would come down and tell them. I was given a room key and was told what number room i had.

'Lets see what do i need to do before i call it a night' I thought as i was walking to my room. 'One call jake. hum no ill do that later. Two unpack. yep thats a must do. three debate if i should get a laptop and Ipod. I wonder if Seth would like a new laptop. I should get him one.' I got to my room and opened the door.

The first thing i did was head to the phone. I was trying not to get yelled at so i desided to call jake first, and hopedthat he was on patrole. I wasnt lucky. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello." Jake answered.

'Drats. oh well might as well tell him i got here safely.' "hey Jake hows La Push?"

"Leah that you?"

"Who else would it be Jake. really And im fine." i said just cringing and hopeing that he wouldnt pull an alpha order.

"Thank god. I thought that your plane arived Two hours ago?"

"It did jake. I went and got food." Jake laughed. "Well since you know that im all safe and sound, im shopping tomorrow you guys want anything?"

"A laptop, iPod, a new phone, and a car building book." Then he yelled to someone else in the room. 'hey you guys knock it off or i wont tell Leah that you want anything.'

"Hey Jake are they all raound you fighting.?" I heard a loud bang over the phone. "What was that? please tell me they didnt break the couch again."

Jake came back. "um seth just got pushed into the couch think you could get a new one ordered here?"

"sure i can, and i think ill get it made out of iron and steel."

"Ok so u want to know what the rest want or just talk to me?"

"What the others want Jake." I shook my head.

"Lets see, Embry wanted some book's and a laptop and a x-box. Quil just wanted a new pair of sneakers, and Seth wanted sneakers, a laptop, iPod, x-Box, cell phone, and some games for the x-box. well thats what the pack wants." there was another bang. "I should let you go and deal with Embry and Quil. Call back tommorrow." Then he hung up.

Next morning

I was up and about before Rebbecca called to tell me that she was going to bring two of her co-workers, a Colonel Samantha Carter, and a Vala Maldaran. They were going to join myself and Rebbecca on our shopping trip. I was happy that i was going to spend some of the leeches money, I would be unhappy if the short pixy one Alice found out it was for clothes and what not.

Rebbecca came at 10 with Colonel Carter and Vala and we left to go to WallMart.

Seven hours, $969,949 dollars later we had the car packed with clothes and electronics. I learned that Vala was from a county and that Carter had lost her dad. We had 'some' food from Mcdonalds and I had most of the food bought Vala ate about the same as me. We finaly were headed home.

Carter struck up a conversation and was trying to not say anything about their job but that fine with me untill she asked what i did with my life.

"Um well i actualy do nothing at all. Just babysit a bunch of boys. i dont normaly get out much." I siad. i was glad that i had an excuse for staying over at the reserve.

Carter looked at me like she knew that that wasnt all that i did with my life but how would she know that i was a shape-shifting wolf. "I do about the same thing at work babysit. I just dont babysit guys i babysit poor Vala here, its amazing how much trouble she gets herself into." Said Carter.

I started laughing at that. "Yeah i know what you mean. just before i left the boys got to fighting and broke the couch and a table, and to make it worse when their parents got home they blamed me. I had a lot of explaining to do for that one."

Carter laughed after i told her that. i could tell that we would be friends sometime. Now with Vala we just sorta struck a friendship when she found the x-box's and the games. i got her one as well for that. She was really nice. With Vala i realized that i needed to get away from the Guy;s every once in a while.

That night I was getting ready fto crash on the bed when my phone rang. I had already talked to Jake and Seth so i was courious as to who could have possibly been calling me at 10 at night.

I answered the phone and this voice said that i had to kidnap Colonel Carter and Vala and bring them to this warehouse I said 'no' and the voice started rambling in a weird language and it sounded like it was unearthly little did i know that it wasnt a person from Earth at all. I had no idea what i was just brought into. The last thing I needed was another secret.

I hung up the phone and called Colonel Carter.

"Carter here."

"Carter this is Leah. I just got this strange call saying that i have to kidnap you and Vala."

Carter was quite for a little bit before she answered. "Leah can you tell me what the person sounded like?"

"Yeah. he sounded like a robotic like voice but it wasnt recorded."

Carter was silent for a minute before she spoke again. "Leah i want you to come over to the base right now. At least till I can figure out who and what this guy is and why he wanted you to kidnap me just get your stuff and get over here fast ok?"

"Um ok just give me a couple of minutes and ill be there."

Carter hung up and i got my stuff and left in the car that i was renting.

**So how was that did you like it. I dont realy think i have Leah in the right Character but its my story and im giving her an attitude change. but anyways please review and ill try to write another chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sooo sorry for my absence well i never left i just forgot to write and im failing one CRAPY CLASS. but im back but i really didnt get many reviews. AND I BLAME MY BEST FRIEND FOR GETTING sidetracked. she got me interseted in the Vampire Diaries. if you havent seen the TV series you should watch it. And to only have 4 REVIEW with like 55 people reading my story im sad. so im going to shut up now and get on with my story. but first i would love to thank the people who DID review thank you. **

Chapter 3

I was over at the Base in a mater of minutes. I had most likly broken several traffic laws. But i didn't care much because i was scared. I know that's just funny, a werewolf scared of some random person I didn't know. I was at the security gate and I was looking at the guard on duty yelling at him to contact Carter. I had to control my temper as I was starting to shake. I had to just stop yelling at the guy and calm down. I was a wreak. I was never this edgy.

As i was calming down the guard called Carter. he got my attention back and told me that i could go in. I was met at an elivator by Carter. She took me down to the bottom of that Elivator only to be put on another one. As we were going down I was calculating the deapth of how far down we were. 52 floors below ground. What did they have down here some secret base or something.

"Carter. What could posibly be 52 floors below the surface?"

Carter lookedd at me. she debated on telling me but thought better of it. "I would tell you but then i would have to kill you. And I'd rather not have to do that."

I looked at Carter and laughed.

"How could that be funny?" Carter looked Offeneded

I stoped laughing and gained a calmer face. "You trying to kill me. that would be next to imposible."

Carter gave me this strange look.

The rest of the ride down was in silence. We got off and walked around seven cornors untill we came to an open door with people roaming around in white coats. It took me several seconds to have the coats brigh two thoughts into my mind. One was Doctors. The second was scientisets. I hated the thought of the first one and hoped that it was a room full of scientists. I was WRONG.

"Hey Carolyn. I need you to do something." one of the people in the room moved over toward us.

"Carter what brings you my way? Who's your friend here?"

"This is Leah. And I need a bloodwork done." Carter said.

"excuse me. Blood work! I dont think that would be such a good idea." The pack and I hadn't figured out what would happen if we had our blood drawn. For all we know it could turn up perfectly normal but on the other hand it would probly come back with some really strange stuff.

Both Carolyn and Carter looked at me then at eachother.

"Leah why would you care about a blood work. it wont do much it will just tell us if you have a special gene or not." Carter meakly explained.

I looked at her like she was crazy. I was on the verge of being found out and all she wanted to know was if i had a gene or not. What could posibly be so interesting about a gene. Whatever it was it was about to get me in trouble. "Fine. but dont blame me if something bad happenes.'

Several hours later

Carolyn walks toward Carter with a look of pure shock as she glanced at the paper in front of her. My blood test results. She handed them to Carter. Crter took one look at the paper and looked over at me.

'Uh oh.' "what's wrong?" I asked with mild curiousity.

Carter put the paper down and moved closer to me. "we need to talk." and with that she turned toward the door. I did the only thing I could and Followed.

**There how was that. I have no clue when I will update next. but if I get 7 or more updates i may make it soon. Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW Im impressed 6 reviews its good enough. I know i said 7 review but when i have to wake up at 6 in the morning to see an angry flashing light coming off your phone saying that you have six reviews you know that you better do something. LIKE write a new chapter. I was bored when i started this but its now a new year is here im now going to finish this story...some day. but for now Here is chapter 4 enjoy.**

I Followed carter to this room with a large glass window on one of the walls. I had this feeling that i was not going to be getting out of here easily. i still had my Phone on me so i texted Jake to track my phone and send help. I only hoped that he got it.

Jakes. POV

i had just recieved a text from Leah asking for help and her asking for help means that theirs something up. I got the whole pack together and told them about whats happened. After a ten minute meeting we all told Sam's pack that we were all leaving to go get Leah. We started a very long run. We were going to get Leah all the way to Colorado.

Leah's POV

"Carter what is this about? Whats up with te interogation room?" Carter looked at me with slight fear in her eyes.

"You have two things that you really shoud't have in your blood system Leah. One of them being a metal called Naquadah. Two you have a gene that we call the ATA gene and you have a lot more than just those in your blood stream. What we dont get is how they got in your blood system. What didnt you tell us. What are you?" Carter looked ticked off.

"Look Carter I would tell you, but i have family that trust me not to tell. I would i really would but i just can't not without permission. But as for the genes that you found i can only think of my Family and how we are all the same and different. I can't explain the naquada or whatever pecause ive never heard of it. I have no clue what this ATA gene is and to be complete honesty I really cant explain the other weird stuff in my blood. All i can say is that to prove what i am would be very tricky and dangerious. To learn what I am you would have to leave this planet to be safe..." I got cut off.

"What do you mean leave this planet? What do you know?" Carter had a look of shock like i guessed something that i wasnt suposed to.

"What i mean is that if i tell you what i am you're life would be in danger. I dont want that for you. I came here because I didn't want to do anything for that freak that called me. I would never betray a friend. And I absolutely would never betray family."

"Leah I need to know wat you are. I have really importiant people asking me to figure this out and i can't. I need to know what you are. if there's people after you we could help and that all depends on what you know and what you are. For all we know you could have a snake in you and we wouldnt be able to tell your body's temperature is blocking the scans."

I laughed. Good old doctor Cullen had tryed to see if our tempature would affect an X-Ray or not. "Fine you want a small answer to your questions. Im a freak. I have the strange ability to heal very quickly. I have a high temperature that never bothers me. And just about everyone but my family is dead or has died. I dont know what else to say you'r just going to have to wait till my family gets here." And with that i shut up. I knew i had already said to much.

**There i hope that was good. I really like that i had gotten that many reviews on the last chapter. and considering I have school next week you may not hear from me till next month or next saturday. It all depends on how many review i get. for all i know i could have no homework and have free time and have some time to write. but i wouldnt expect much. Please review. And thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for not updating. Really tests, homework, and life just get in the way. But if your still reading this I thank you. **

Chapter 5

Jake's POV

We had just gotten to the location that Leah was at. It was a mountian a mililtary complex that was hidden under a mountian. I looked at the main enterance.

"There has got to be another way in than the front door" I said.

"well we could always just knock the gaurds out and get in that way." Sugested Seth. "I mean what can they do to us, and they have Leah."

I looked at Seth the kid was smart I can give him that but still the front door. Oh well its the best were gonna get.

Carter's POV

I was looking at my new friend. How could she of all people not be normal? She had a exceptionaly strong ATA gene higher than John and Jacks. She somehow had Naquadah in her system as had severial unidentified DNA strands and severial animal srands in her DNA as well. She had the most complicated DNA that I had ever seen.

Leah's POV

I wanted to tell Carter what I was but I couldnt Jake would kill me, well not literialy but still. Severial minutes after Carter finaly gave up trying to get me to talk I was stairing at a wall, getting very agrivated at the small space that I was in, when I heard a loud crash. I took a second to see if I could smell who it was. JAKE. I smiled earning an odd look from Carter. I waited another minute when I heard yelling and another crash. I saw Jake come running in the room with Seth, Collin, and Embry following behind. I saw another man follow them. I turned my attention to the unknown person he had brown hair blue eyes and was 6'1" as I looked at his eyes my world stopped. All of my ties to the world vanished and strong steal Cables formed conecting me to this mystirious guy I had never met. I shook my head to clear it. It was then that I realized I had imprinted.

**Who's the mystery man? well find out in the next chapter.**

**And so thats it for this chapter sorry for the length but I still have stuff to do. I just felt guilty about how long its been since I updated. Oh well I finalay did. **


	6. Authors Note

**I am one of those people who hate the Authors notes but sadly even I have to make one. I hate to regret that I havent written anything in a long time and have been busy with work and school :( but I will be posting sometime in the next year...maybe...i think... oh well ill post when I can. As for my brillient reason as to why I havent written in like a year is that my life has gone down hill fast and ive been pulling myself together...will school and work its been hard. But im getting there. So I promis that when I am ready ****_ill write again_****... and if I dont make sence thats becausee im tired... anyways till I write again!**


End file.
